dilectio juvenis
by Torchicy Len
Summary: Len Kagamine, a twenty two year old and tutor, is left to care for the education assistance of Rin Shion, an eight year old who happens to be bad at what he is best at. Reviewing her file, he figures something out about her before their first session. To cultivate a pearl takes time, but he's willing to do so. - Underage, nonsmut, nonincest. Don't like don't read. -
1. satus omnibus

I will warn ONLY ONCE: This story contains what is CONSIDERED pedophilia. However, there is NOT any pedophilic smut. There is emotion involved; and I will try and show an emotionally moving story. This will NOT contain any sexual contacts, though anything mildly sexual (kissing, touching sensitive areas that are not directly associated with sex, ect.) will happen. I will give an age chart at the bottom here. Please enjoy! I don't own VOCALOID, or else I would be rich as hell.

* * *

Parking a sleek vehicle next to a police car, it seemed his student was the product of a police officer. Or two. Opening the leather case on the passenger seat; any passing neighbor's peeking into the car would see how messy his backseat was with either take out or strange packages. However, the owner's briefcase and his own appearance were impeccably beautiful. Slender, almost feminine fingers tugging out a paper, he re-read the facts on his new student before placing it away.

Ringing the doorbell, he was greeted by a male with hair the shade of… Well, a blueberry. Eyes a similar azure hue; he seemed dorky - definitely not the owner of the car he had parked next to.

"Aa, hello! You're the tutor, right? Len, was it?"

"Yes, I am. I assume you are Rin's father?" A smile, easy charm in winning over at least the father, was given to him. The male who had answered ushered him in quite quickly, almost automatically handing him a cup of tea.

"Yes, yes! Just call me Kaito, ok? Riiin! Get down here! Your tutor's here!" Kaito, as the man was apparently called, had went back to cooking dinner. It seemed he, having a full time, no schedule-changing job, was like a house father. What were they called?

… Stay at home fathers, right.

Tiny little feet pounded the stairs, and a flash of blonde locks caught his eye. A bright white bow topped it all off; the little girl soon standing in front of Len. The two shared a similarly colored gaze - sapphire glaring at sapphire.

"... He's old and ugly!"

Well, what a blow to the pride of him.

Len just frowned, kneeling down. "Well that's not nice, little one. Your name is Rin, right? I have a little kitten with the same name. I think it's a cute name."

Though it was a lie, she instantly warmed up to him. Giggling, the small child wrapped arms around his. The second he gave a soft smile; she nearly squealed and seemed to change her mind.

"Daddy! He's not old at all! He's pretty! And really girly!"

A deadpan expression came onto Len's countenance, and Kaito could do nothing but stifle laughter. After being led to sit at the kotatsu ("Because it's warm!" was her excuse for having her father escape from cooking to turn it on), she scampered upstairs toward her room, Len assumed, to gather her school things. A plate was placed on the table, full of pieces of fruit. There was a handful of tea cookies scattered on the edge pointing toward Len.

A slender, white hand found itself lifting one to his lips with thanks, taking a little nibble. The girl returned, and he looked at the reports from her teachers - math wasn't her strong suit, not at all.

"So, you don't like numbers, huh? Mmm… Go ask your daddy for a package of soba noodles. I'll reimburse him for it. But I wanna show you something." Len smiled as she nodded and scampered off again, returning with the package. After opening it, he withdrew all the soba noodles. Taking another tea cookie; it was soon eaten.

"Alright, so you're having trouble with division; huh? Well, it's easy. I'll show you how my mommy taught me." Placing down four groups of two noodles, the blond pointed.

"Count these."

"One… Two, three, four… Five six seven eight!" Rin counted cheerfully, grinning. "That's easy!"

"Right. Now, take away two groups. Each little group has two. So, take away two groups." She did as he asked, before becoming confused.

"But now there's only four left!"

"That's right - eight divided by two is four. Division is the grouping of stuff, and taking more than just one group away. Now, take away all but one." Her little hands tugged all but one to herself. Len picked it up and smiled.

"Anything divided by itself leaves one lonely noodle. See?"

It seemed to have dawned, as a childish gasp came from her and she clapped. "I get it! Daddy I get it!"

Len reveled in the fact that she understood; watching Rin dance around her father teasingly, still clutching the seven soba noodles in her hands. How adorable… The blond could feel his fangs pulsing to sink into her wrist, to turn her already - but not yet.

The vampire would cultivate his little bride.

_For she was the Pearl._

* * *

So. As you can tell, Len is a vampire. All characters will be introduced slowly, but the three in this chapter are as follows (age and career wise):

Len - 22, really 2022. Vampire. Tutor.  
Rin - 8. Student. Child.  
Kaito - 26. Owner of a prominent ice cream business. Stay at home dad.

Please read, review, and whatnot - I would love feedback!


	2. revelatio margarita

Onto chapter two! I have so much writing muse for this fanfic. My other one is probably on indefinite hiatus? Dunno yet. Anyway. Please enjoy! Note: I don't own VOCALOID. Or else I'd be hella rich.

Also, shout out to Lynn 'Ne'-chan for guessing Rin's mother!

* * *

Fingers reached forward, patting the girl on the head as she returned. After the completion of her math homework and some extra studying on correcting test answers, her mother had arrived home, it seemed. Len's head looked up at the brunette woman, whose countenance did not change. In fact, it tightened a bit more - as if she were guarding her daughter without standing in front of her.

"I assume you are little Rin's mother? She's a bright student the moment it clicks in." Though the phrase was meant as kind, the handshake the female gave him was harsh and had a tight grip.

"My name is Meiko. I assure you my daughter is perfectly smart. … Thank you for being our tutor." Meiko gave the thanks almost reluctantly, still in her uniform. Rin was clinging to the black slacks, overly energetic.

"Her homework is finished and the test corrections were made. And… Hold on." Digging through his wallet quickly, he handed over a ¥1000 bill. A wave of the hand was given when those chocolate colored optics widened in surprise.

"I borrowed and opened a package of soba noodles. I live alone anyway, so just keep the change. It's extra money I won't need," explained the blond as he gathered his case together, patting Rin's head once more. "I'll be back in two days, as you two have already set the schedule. Thank you for hiring me."

With a bow, the blond left. The second he was halfway out the driveway, he let his fangs extend.

_Aa, blood was needed._

Driving toward the beach, the blond removed the button up he wore and his pants. Only boxers would be needed. Sneaking toward the ridge, he leapt into the water - it was as cold as any other night.

She was waiting for him, teal locks floating around her in the water. Various small fish were tangled within her mane, or at least using it for temporary shelter. They didn't seem to mind if she moved. Tail swishing slowly, a large bubble soon formed around his face.

"Miku."

_"Le~n._ Need something?" A little simper came across her lips, almost mocking. He let out a soft scoff, glad the bubbles she made for him let him be heard - not to mention breathe - underwater.

"Maybe. I found **her."** At this statement, the siren before him let out a gasp. Miku covered those pretty little lips with a dainty hand.

"No… The _Pearl?"_

"No Miku, I found a slut. Yes, the Pearl!" Flailing his arms like a child, the vampire huffed. After finally seeing her giggles diminish, Len continued, "but there's bad news."

"Don't tell me she's - !"

"She's not dead. No. … She's only a _child."_

"... That **really** sucks doesn't it?"

"... Please, no vampire puns, we went over this **_a thousand years_** ago, Miku."

A laugh came from the little siren, who spun around and splashed a small wave at him under the water - effectively knocking the vampire backward.

"But it was the **perfect** opportunity!"

"Miku. I will get Luka."

Miku childishly stuck out her tongue, tail swishing slowly in the water to keep her buoyant. Len never understood what was so childish about sirens, while merfolk were so mature. Perhaps it was bitterness hardened into a semi-friendship between the very similar species over the eons.

"Len! Le~n! Guess what!" Miku seemed ecstatic about something.

"What is it?" A yawn came from his lips; a hand stopping almost in front of the bubble. Then he remembered not to touch it or he'd drown.

"I got something from Luka!" It was almost then that Len had noticed the emerald pendant around her neck.

"That's a beautiful gift. She must've worked hard for it…" Len traced the silver chain delicately, smiling lightly at Miku. It seemed down here, things were _peaceful._ **Unpolluted.**

"Mmhmm! I'm really grateful that she loves me… Oh! Back to what we were talking about. So, what will you do about Little Miss Sea Pearl?"

Len pondered this for a moment, fangs fully grown out now. Smirking broadly at Miku, he held out a hand and leaned carefully against coral - years of visiting her had him know exactly how to lean on coral without causing coral bleaching.

**_"Cultivate her like a real pearl, after all."_**

* * *

Now onto new character introductions! Fun, right?

Meiko - 27. Rin's mother. Policewoman.  
Luka - 25, really 2500. Mermaid. Miku's lover.  
Miku - 23, really 2300. Siren. Luka's lover and Len's forced fiancee.

Read and review and all that crap. I hope you enjoy! u


	3. parva res

So here have chapter three. It's probably shorter then the others but I will warn of a slightly sexual seeming thing. Anyway, disclaimers: I don't own VOCALOID. I'd be fuckin' away from my damn family if I did.

* * *

The moment Len left in order to go on a hunt, Luka slowly slipped into the water - legs returning into a tail. Miku swam over quickly and clung onto her. Luka smiled, kissing her ear lightly as she heard the vampire's car start up.

"Mmm… Where's a good victim…?" The question was whispered to himself as he noticed a man watching a pornographic film. While Len was around for a little over two thousand years, he still couldn't understand why pornographic filmatures were popular.

Some humans, honestly!

Sighing, he slipped silently within the open window. The man seemed shocked, seeing the fangs and glowing aquamarine hues. Had he looked away, he might have survived the coming incident. However, he was frozen. Len shimmied over as if the man was a woman, acting seductive and sensual.

Cold, slender digits trailed along the inside of a thick thigh, the large man full of pumping blood. Most of it, sadly, was trapped within his erection. Len sighed, supposing he would have to bite there.

Ew.

Tearing off the male's pants, the glowing eyes never left the other's, fangs sinking deep within the base of the male's erection. The drainage of blood caused a heart attack - this was how it was so easy to get away with murder.

For Len, at least.

Putting the other's pants on and slipping the dead male's hand into his pants, Len slipped out and left in his car, fangs receding as his eyes reverted back to their normal aquamarine.

He would need some soap when he returned home.

Sighing as he opened the fridge, staring at various bottles of liquor (ineffective on his body) and blood bags he'd filched from the hospital.

"... Well shit."

So that grossness was all for nothing. Taking a shower - while duly noting to wash his mouth out tenfold - the blond slipped into comfortable pajamas and turned the television on. Thinning down one of the bags with some liquor, the blond curled up on the decrepit old couch. No sense in buying a new one of this has lasted since the earliest 1900s.

That is to say, a very long time.

Curled up and sipping from the bottle, slender fingers flicked through the television channels. Finally, something different caught his eye. Something about sparkling vampires and such? Len treated it like a comedy, snickering and trying not to laugh too loud. A thin, almost wispy figure appeared suddenly, and sat next to Len's feet. The person was tiny, and young. Almost Rin's age, it seemed. But Len paused the television and turned to look at them.

"Something wrong, Luo?"

"Miku-chan says Len-nii found the thingie that people talk in whispers about." The young wraith climbed into Len's willing lap, his arm going around the young girl's waist.

"Aa, that thingie. Well, yes. Len-nii found the thingie. But don't worry your head about it, Luo. No harm will come of anything." Petting the child's dark hair gently, her face went right into Len's chest and made a soft 'fwump' noise when it made contact. Humming lightly, Len rocked her back and forth.

"Len-nii?"

"Yes, Luo?"

"I miss mommy..." A small bit of pain flashed in Len's eyes. Unbeknownst to Luo, as it was one of Len's many secrets, he had caused her mother's death. Luo's father, enraged with grief and thinking it had been an affair, had murdered Luo before killing himself. Luo, in turn, had become a wraith in order to live a life she couldn't. Despite being a ghost, she was a pretty normal girl.

"I know sweetheart. I know. But Mizuki is a nice lady, isn't she?"

After receiving a sleepy little nod from Luo, the woman showed up. The banshee picked Luo from Len's arms and apologised, her voice soft as normal. Len simply waved it off, giving a small ruffle of dark locks to Luo. With a soft giggle, the wraith drifted to sleep in the banshee's arms.

"Sorry again, Len-san."

"Don't be, Mizuki-tan. And I told you, you can quit being so formal."

With a small laugh, she left - vanishing with Luo. The perks of being a banshee or wraith, he supposed.

* * *

More characters man.

Luo - 7, really 7. Wraith. Rin's friend.  
Mizuki - 20, really 200. Banshee. Yuuma's lover.

Read and review I guess. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
